Not a love song, ok it is
by Mangics
Summary: Ally's song book goes missing, and in her search to find it she discovers more then just her book. Deztin, Dez/Austin, M/M, slash, homosexaul relationship.


Not a Love song…ok it is

Ally's song book was missing. She bit her lower lip, thinking anxiously about how she had lost it once before. Ever since that incident she had been very careful in where she set it down. The designated spot was on top of her piano—upstairs—and that was exactly where it wasn't sitting. Seeing as last time the book had gone missing the boys had gotten their hands on it, she flew down the stairs to search for Austin. Last she had seen him he was leaving to get food at Paparazzi Pizza. A new restaurant that had opened in the mall and that Trish had managed to get a job at.

As she was running for the door, reassuring herself that she would find her book in the hands of her nosey friends, she ran into Dez.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" The boy asked in a tone as loud as his bright green and checked outfit.

"Oh, nothing. I was just heading out to meet up with Austin at the pizza place." She chuckled nervously, she didn't want to mention the missing book, or show how freaked out she was about it.

"I was just there getting a pizza for my pizza pie." He said happily as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a pie tin with a pizza covering it like a crust. "It's blueberry, want a piece?"

Ally refrained from making a face, and simply gave Dez a kind smile. "No thanks, so did you see Austin while you were there?"

"Nope, Trish said that he was supposed to stop by and cover for her while she took her three hour lunch break, but he never showed up." Dez explained while taking a piece of the pie and eating it.

"Were could he be." Ally wondered out loud.

Dez heaved an exasperated sigh and took out his cell phone. "I guess I could call him and find out." He press one button, obviously having Austin on speed dial. Ally smiled at him, even though she was perfectly capable of calling Austin herself.

"Yo, Austin, Ally—" there was a loud sounds coming from the phone and then a dail tone.

"What was that about?" Ally asked worried, temporally forgetting about her song book.

"I don't know, he just said," Dez pitched his voice higher in a bad imitation of Austin as he went on. "Dez, I'm busy, don't call me. Why are you calling me? You didn't leave your pants at my house, so don't come over." He rolled his eyes. "And I totally know I didn't leave my pants at his house, he gave them back to me after they'd been washed."

"Um…why…?" Ally didn't finish her question suddenly deciding that she didn't want to know, but 'why' was all the spurring on Dez needed.

"We got stuck in an elevator, AGAIN!" Dez said while shaking his head. It didn't really answer the question but Ally wasn't going to press it.

"Um…ok. Well I guess I'll head over to his house, it sound like he's there."

"But he said not to come over." Dez protested.

"He said for you not to come over, he didn't say anything about me." She reassured him, and the red head seemed to nod in agreement.

"Guess who has a job at Yogi Yogurt!" Trish burst in cheerfully.

"Weren't you working at that pizza place?"

"They fired me since Austin wasn't there to cover while I was taking my lunch break." Trish said in aggravation, as if it were the blonde's fault she took a three hour break.

"Well can you watch the store while I go check on him?" Ally asked.

Trish looked at her for a long minute before shrugging. "I guess, but you tell him he owes me, and you do too!"

Ally nodded and made her way out of the music shop to check in on Austin, and see if he knew what had happened to her song book. She knocked on Austin's bedroom door, but the only answer she got was the faint sound of guitar strings. She slowly opens the door and looked in to makes sure Austin wasn't doing anything embarrassing, when she saw her song book lying on his bed.

"Austin, how many times did I tell you not to touch my book!" She says running over to snatch up the book, firmly shutting it before turning a frowned on her friend.

Austin jumped, obviously not having noticed the brunette until her outburst. He turned around to face her, with a strange look on his face. Ally would say he looked worried but something else was shinning in his eyes as well.

"Ally I swear I was going to bring it back, and I only looked at the pages with lyrics on them." The blonde defended himself, before setting his guitar aside.

"What on earth made you think I would be ok with you barrowing my book?"

"Noting, that's why I took it without asking."

Ally was getting more and more upset. Austin knew how much she treasured her privacy, and this was the second time he had looked in her book. "This isn't ok, Austin, why would you do this to me?"

Austin let out a hurt sigh, and looked at his friend earnestly. He seemed to battle with his thoughts before settling on explain himself further to Ally. "I was trying to write a song…but you know I suck at it. I thought if I barrowed your book it could give me some ideas. I really didn't mean any harm, I didn't want you to find out."

"If you wanted a song why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because…it's kinda personal, and I wanted it to be special. I didn't want to use someone else's words for this."

Ally couldn't hold on to her anger after hearing that. It was just such a sweet sentiment, especially since Austin struggled to write songs. "Who's the song for?"

Austin looked reluctant. He flopped onto his bed, but still didn't say anything. "Hey you took my book the least you can do is tell me the reason behind it. Whoever it is it's obviously someone you care about. If I think it's a worthy cause I'll help you with the song."

Austin mutters something before sitting up straight on the edge of his bed. "It is for someone special, someone I…someone I like. Someone I've liked for a while now, I just don't know how to say it. I thought maybe a song would give me the courage."

Ally's heart melted. Austin had always supported her crush on Dallas, now she had the opportunity to help her friend out. "Well, do you have any lyrics so far?"

Austin stood up and grabbed his guitar. "_Your hair is like the sunset, and you smile is totally awesome. I like you a lot and so I'm singing this song, song, song…._And that's all I have. I have so many ideas about what I want to say but all the song I come up with are horrible."

Ally gave him a sad smile. "Well why don't you tell me what you want in the song and I'll see what I can do. They'll still be your words, just with my song writing making them sound smoother."

"Ok!" Austin sounded excited. "I want to mention the hair thing, like I just said, and the smile. The smile is super important because it always catches my eye, and makes me smile too. Also that I find him funny, and that he's totally creative and his own person and doesn't let other people stop him from being who he is. And that I totally really, really like him. Like go out on a date with me and kiss, like."

Ally stared blankly at Austin, who was just beaming at her happily as he finished up his list. The blonde waited for her to reply, but she was speechless for the longest time. "Him?" she finally managed to croak out.

"Yeah, I really don't want to mention his name because it's totally embarrassing, and I don't know yet if it'll work out. You understand, right?"

"You have a crush on a boy?" She questioned making sure that she heard right, and that they're on the same page.

"Yeah…" Austin started to look worried again.

"I thought you liked girls. You kept talking about cheerleader when we first met!"

"Um…have you never heard of male cheerleaders? Why did you think I wanted you to imaging them? I didn't think you'd image girl cheerleaders. Though it you would have, that would have been cool too. Are you ok Ally?" again there was worry in his tone, and Ally nodded to reassure him.

"Yeah I'm ok, just a little surprised." She said honestly and opened her book to start writing the song. Austin looked over her shoulder and added some things that he'd like to be in the song, and ally just nodded. After an hour of working together Ally loosened up and suddenly it wasn't so weird writing a gay love song for Austin. She didn't have a problem with him, though she was starting to get curious about who the other guy was. Whoever he was he was really lucky, because Austin had nothing but beautiful and flattering words for him.

"_I noticed your smile when we first met_

_Your hair brighter then the sunset_

_I felt confidence flow from you_

_And that's when I first knew_

_I wanted you in my arms_

_I wanted you to kiss goodnight_

_You caught me with your charms_

_Even though I put up a good fight._

_Your smile, it makes me sing_

_Your laugh, it makes bells ring_

_You are never blue_

_And that's when I first knew"_

Austin sang happily testing out Ally's lyrics. She was sure that he would win anyone's heart over with the way he put emotions into the words while still keeping it to the rhythm of his guitar.

"Thanks Ally, this is great."

"I hope it'll get his attention, tell me how it turns out."

"I will, I promise." Austin said gleefully, and with that Ally took her leave.

* * *

Business was going slow at Sonic Boom, and Ally looked out the glass doors waiting for Trish to come. Austin and Dez were upstairs taking a break, and probably playing some sort of game. They had helped Ally by carrying some boxes up to the storage room. She had asked Austin if he had gotten a chance to talk to his crush yet, he had whispered "no", and then loudly proclaimed that he would haul up the boxes that had just come in. Of course Dez soon followed his example. Thankfully nothing got broken.

Trish burst in, still wearing her yogurt uniform, so Ally concluded she hadn't been fired yet. "Hey, where is everyone?" She questioned.

"Austin and Dez are upstairs, probably goofing off." Ally couldn't help the fond smile that spread over her lips.

"Well I have some good news for Austin! I booked him a show at the Teen club that opens up every summer down by the beach." She said excitedly. Ally looked around and there weren't any costumers so she thought it would be ok to leave her post for just a little while.

"Ok, let's go tell him. I'll probably have to write a new song…" She thought out loud and she trailed up the steps. Trish close behind her. She reached for the door but Trish stopped her.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered, and Ally leaned in closer to the door.

"Oh man…" It sounded like Austin, but the strange thing was that the statement was very low and followed by what sounded like a pained groan. Ally frowned, maybe something had upset her friend, again she reached out for the door, worry now at the forefront of her mind. Trish stopped her and pushed her slightly out of the way, before slowly opening the door a couple of inches. Slightly confused as to Trish's strange behavior, Ally decided to follow her best friend's actions and only leaned in to peer inside after Trish had done so herself.

It took a while for Ally to decipher what she was seeing. First she thought that Dez was looking at the wall, but she soon noticed Austin wedged between him. The blonde's eyes were closed and his head tilted to the side. His mouth looked very red and wet. Ally almost thought he was wearing lip gloss, but seeing as Dez was kissing down Austin's throat she figures it was just an after effect of kissing.

Austin's hand was stroking Dez's hair, gently encouraging his best friend to continue. He looked completely out of it, and when Ally looked closer she could see a light blush over the singer's cheek. Obviously the two had been making out for a while. She lowered her eyes feeling her own cheeks blush in embarrassment. That's when she noticed Austin's guitar on the floor in front of the two boys. Suddenly the lyrics she had written buzzed through her mind. Austin had been talking about Dez! She couldn't believe she had missed it, it seemed so obvious.

"Dez…"Austin sighed out brining Ally's eyes back to the pair up against the wall. She knew she shouldn't be watching, her and Trish should give the two some privacy. She wouldn't want someone watching her if she ever got the chance to make out with Dallas. However, she couldn't bring herself to move. She looked down at Trish who had a surprised expression on her face. Another moan from Austin brought her eyes back up again. The scene was aesthetically pleasing, she couldn't deny that. Both Austin and Dez were rather good looking, and they looked really cute together.

Dez pulled away with a small gasp, and Ally noticed the slight rock of Austin's hips. The blonde's hands trailed down lower, using the redhead's lower back to bring them closer. Dez started to rock back meeting Austin's timid thrusts, finger tangled in the loops of the blonde's jeans. They started kissing again, lips opening against one another sloppily before one of them—Ally really couldn't tell which—was brave enough to slip in a tongue.

A strangled sound escaped the singer and the boys pushed against each other harder, in a motion that Ally thought was very lewd but strangely exciting. The two lips separated, and there was heavy panting as they continued moving against one another. Dez untangled his fingers from Austin's belt loops and moved his hand along his hips, before pulling his body away slightly.

The redheads hand wedged between their bodies and he looked Austin in the eye. "Is it ok if I…?" he seemed breathless and unsure of himself.

"…please…yes" Austin didn't seem able to speak, as those two words alone were a struggle. Dez popped open Austin's jeans and wiggle his hang under the elastic of his boxers, pushing the material down a little. The blonde tensed up but it wasn't in pain. Dez was looking at him the whole time, and laughed a little, which seemed to send a shiver through Austin.

"What….uh…wha—what's so ffff….funny?" a long moan followed that question and Austin rested his head on Dez's shoulder whining and moaning even more. This only seemed to amuse the redhead further.

"You should see your face right now." Dez replied slightly breathless, a small chuckle tacked on to the end of the sentence.

Austin lifted his head to look lazily at his partner, before sliding his hand to the front of his colorful pants. The blonde nuzzled into a soft neck, as he unbuttoned the pants and also slipped his hand in. Dez's hand stopped moving, and he let out a moan of his own.

Austin bit his lip and continued to move his hand, kissing Dez slightly on the neck before whispering, "Don't stop, I'm close." With a shaky sigh Dez did as he was told, and soon the two boys seemed to be moving their hands in a set rhythm.

Austin jerked back suddenly and his head made a light thump as it hit the wall, not that he seemed to notice. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth continues to move as he chanted, "Dez, oh god, please faster almost there…" followed by a rather loud groan, which he cut off by biting his lips. He sagged slightly against the wall using it as support.

"Don't you stop." Dez whispered in a low voice while grabbing Austin's wrist and helping him to move. The singer nodded sleepily before opening his eyes to watch his partner as he continued to work him with his hand.

"Now let's see what kind of faces you make." Austin teased slightly, which got him a sharp laugh that was cut off by a moan. Dez was surprisingly much softer in his expressions of pleasure then Austin. When a shiver overtook his whole body and he let out a deep sigh and Austin's name, Ally knew it was time for her and Trish to move if they didn't want to get caught. She pulled at her friend shirt, and Trish closed the door quietly following her downstairs.

"What was that!" The latin girl asked loudly.

"What do you think?" Ally replied faintly embarrassed.

"I had no idea they—" the door to the practice room opened slowly and they became stiff before relaxing and trying to act normal. The two boys came down stairs.

"Hey guys." Ally said casually, hopping she wasn't blushing. "Trish has some good news."

"Really? I can't wait to hear it, but first I have to use the bathroom."Austin said casually as if nothing had happened up stairs. Dez nodded vigorously behind him and the two boys walked to the in store rest rooms.

"What are we going to do?" Ally said in a minor panic.

"What do you mean, we're not doing anything. As far as we know they're just friends, we saw and heard nothing." Trish said firmly.

"Ok."

"So what's the good news?" Austin asked cheerfully as he reentered the room.

"Did you get us free yogurt? 'Cause I could use something to eat, and I don't know what happened to my pizza pie, I though I left it in the fridge." Dez said genuinely annoyed that his pie had disappeared, but there was a smile on his face soon enough.

"I got you a gig." Trish explained her success and Austin was thrilled. Him and Dez jumped up and down in glee, both hands clasp together like excited school girls. After things had settled down, and Dez started spewing out ideas for a new music video, all of which Trish said were stupid, Austin pulled Ally aside.

"That song we wrote worked! We're even going out this Saturday."

"So, it's Dez?" She asked acting innocent.

"Yeah, don't tell him you know, he thinks it'll be bad luck to tell you guys. Something about breaking up and ruining friendships. But I so don't care, I'm totally happy. Don't tell Trish though, you know she'll just tell everyone in the mall."

"Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't. But I'll keep my lips sealed."


End file.
